marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush at Merlin Discount Furniture Truck
The Ambush at Merlin Discount Furniture Truck was a failed trap organized by Arturo Rey III in order to assassinate Luke Cage. As a result, Rey was captured by Cage and handed over to the New York City Police Department. Background . They were going to a bachelor party out at Sue's Rendezvous. Drunk off they asses. Anyway, what I heard them say in English was about a shipment near the river.|Sugar to Luke Cage|Soul Brother 1}} Following defeat of Colon Crime Family, Arturo Rey III, known as El Tercero, took control over all drug business in Harlem. For a several months, Rey controlled production of heroin named by Harlem's hero Luke Cage. Immediately, Cage went to shut these drug labs down but found his task to be ineffective as with every hideout he destroyed, another sprung up to replace it. Meanwhile, Rey was one of three potential buyers, including Nigel Garrison and Dontrell Hamilton. They all attended Harlem's Paradise, where Dillard heard their pitches to buy the weapons. Rey's offer hinged on his money being legitimate, and that having the weapons under his control would represent protection for Harlem. Despite this fact, that Rey had less money than Hamilton and Garrison, Dillard agreed to deal. With the deal all but agreed, Shades gave Rey a Hammer Industries Assault Rifle and Judas Bullet. Rey decided to eliminate Cage who damaged his heroin business and could became a problem to his deal with Dillard. He ordered Sugar to gave Cage false information about Rey's shipment to .Luke Cage: 2.01: Soul Brother #1 Attack At night, Luke Cage headed to the location and found the truck owned by Merlin Discount Furniture. As he entered the truck, it was rigged with explosives that Arturo Rey III activated from nearby. Cage emerged from the explosion unharmed. Rey pulled out a rifle and shot Cage with Judas Bullet. While Cage felt the bullet drilling into his skin, it turned out that his bulletproof skin has strengthened enough to resist the bullet. Unharmed, Cage quickly knocked out Rey. Aftermath Luke Cage brought Arturo Rey III to 29th Precinct Police Station for custody and handed him to Tom Ridenhour and Misty Knight with his car and weapons. Before he left, Ridenhour said that Cage can't fought the crime as a vigilante. Cage then went to Harlem's Paradise to confront Dillard. He warned her if she ever said Claire Temple's name again, he will kill her. Later, while Rey was still in the precinct, Ridenhour ordered Nandi Tyler and Mark Bailey to interrogate him. However, Knight came to the interrogation room sooner. She informed Rey that possession of weaponry related to the incident means federal time and offered him to give information about Dillard. Before he could say something, they was interrupted by Benjamin Donovan, hired by Dillard. He informed that arrest made by Cage is a valid and Rey already made bail. Knight had to uncuff Rey and set him free. In Rey's furniture store, he was visited by Shades and Comanche who came to took money for weapons assets. However, Rey blamed them for setup with Judas Bullet and said that he won't give them money until they make him clear. Rey then insulted Dillard for several times and Shades shot him in the head. Luke Cage: 2.02: Straighten It Out References Category:Events